THE UNITED NATIONS
by 24.105.171.242 The Failure of the United Nations The United Nations is an organization of nations that was formed in 1945 to promote peace, security, and international cooperation, and is based on the wartime Allies of the Second World War. Headquartered in New York City, the UN has done huge amounts of good for mankind. United Nations International Children’s Emergency Fund (UNICEF) has saved probably millions of children, along with the World Health Organization, and the UN Food Program. It provided the basis for the coalitions that fought in the Korean and Persian Gulf Wars. The UN has, however, failed on many occasions, and has betrayed the trust placed in it by the free world that founded it. 1. The United Nations, while claiming to be a forum to promote freedom and democracy, as per its mission statement and many of its resolutions, never the less counts among its members a great number of dictatorships, authoritarian regimes, repressive communist states, and other anti-democratic nations. A partial list follows: People’s Democratic Republic of Algeria Republic of Angola Republic of Azerbaijan Republic of Belarus Republic of Benin Republic of Botswana Burkina Faso Kingdom of Cambodia Republic of Cameroon Republic of Chad People’s Republic of China Democratic Republic of the Congo Congo Republic Republic of Croatia Republic of Cuba Arab Republic of Egypt Republic of Equatorial Guinea Gabonese Republic Republic of Ghana Republic of Guatemala Republic of Guinea-Bissau Islamic Republic of Iran Republic of Kazakhstan Republic of Kenya Democratic People’s Republic of Korea Kyrgyz Republic Lao People’s Democratic Republic Lebanese Republic Republic of Liberia Great Socialist People’s Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (Mass State) Republic of Malawi Republic of Mali Islamic Republic of Mauritania Kingdom of Morocco Republic of Mozambique Union of Myanmar Republic of Namibia Republic of Nicaragua Republic of Niger Federal Republic of Nigeria Islamic Republic of Pakistan Russian Federation Republic of Rwanda Kingdom of Saudi Arabia Republic of Sierra Leone Republic of Singapore Somalia Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka Republic of the Sudan Kingdom of Swaziland Syrian Arab Republic Republic of Tajikistan United Republic of Tanzania Togolese Republic Turkmenistan Republic of Uganda United Arab Emirates Republic of Uzbekistan Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela Socialist Republic of Vietnam Republic of Yemen Republic of Zambia Republic of Zimbabwe (Are you getting the hint, here? Do I need to hit you over the head and draw a picture? I hope not. If you turn off the frigging iPod and stop smoking pot, maybe it will! For those of you who get it, well done! You have the mental ability of a four-year-old.) The most impossible part of this is that, while allowing these countries in, the UN keeps out the legitimate government of China, the Republic of China (Taiwan), a real democracy, unlike the so-called People’s Republic of China, out. 2. The organization of the UN Security Council is out dated. The US, UK, France, Russia, PRC board represents the balance of power in 1945, but changes have taken place. The Twenty-First century demands an update. Either take France off, or add Japan or India, both growing, powerful nations. France, a diminished, former colonial power, was once important, but has fallen away. They’ve turned into semi-socialist welfare state wrestling with European unification. No one even cares that they have nukes anymore, and that used to be a big respect deal. I mean, they wouldn’t use them if Germany came crashing through Belgium again. They’ve become too wussified with this socialist thing they’ve got going on. 3. The expenses incurred by the UN in New York are incredible. Go ahead and Google it. That’s an awful lot of money for just arguing a lot and calling the President “the Devil.” The best part? The bill isn’t split 191 ways, like you’d think. No, the US pays about 35% of the costs. That’s lots of money to pay for people who like to try and take down this nation, bit by bit. 4. The UN Human Rights Council is packed with human rights violators. China, Sudan, and Libya are all key members, while the US has been voted off in recent years. The Human Rights Council has become, in the words of former US ambassador (what a silly term, like the UN is an actual nation) to the UN John Bolton, “… the place human rights violators go to protect themselves from the Human Rights Council.” The inmates running the asylum, indeed! Identifying these faults is all well and good, but what do we do? Well, that’s easy: 1. Withdraw from the UN, and boot them out of Manhattan. 2. Keep sending all that money we give thru the UN thru other channels, so that it keeps getting to the people it needs to get to. 3. Form some alternate organization, with a free democratic/republican gov’t as a requirement for membership, and call it the Alliance of Free Democracies, of the Free Democratic Federation, or something like that. 4. Laugh ourselves silly when the UN collapses from lack of funding, and then move in to pick up the pieces. May God bless you, and may God bless America. (Bite me, militant atheists, though I‘m perfectly willing to debate you, too. Agree to disagree, and all that, eh?) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 24.105.171.242 Category: November 9, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Politics Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.